


[podfic] Can you hear when I say

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corgi!Clint, Harm to Animals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Can you hear when I say"</p>
<p>
  <i>"Clint, who had been half dozing, lifts his head off his paws and barks indignantly at the vet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Can you hear when I say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can you hear when I say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376853) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> corgi!Clint. Need I say more?

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:15:45 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/Can%20you%20hear%20when%20I%20say.mp3) | **Size:** 14.6 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/Can%20you%20hear%20when%20I%20say.m4b) | **Size:** 8.82 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
